


there is very little left of me and it’s never coming back

by Cthulhuer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Telepathy, he deserves better than what I write for him, poor martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhuer/pseuds/Cthulhuer
Summary: Martin and Jon at the Safehouse™️ and Elias decides to ‘check’ in on Jon...he’s definitely got bigger plans in motion (as always)and Jon’s always been too curious for his own good
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 31





	there is very little left of me and it’s never coming back

Not everything worked out the way he planned it to, but Elias rarely found himself disappointed in the outcome of his actions.

He sat in his throne with a genuine smile for the first time in decades. He hardly had to try to See the ruined world outside. Even from his seat he could hear the wind howling and the people screaming. It was a beautifully cacophonous sound of agony and misery. Just thinking about it sends a pleasant shiver down his body. 

But now, his Sight was set on watching something far more entertaining.

Jon and his little assistant sitting in their little cabin trying to ignore the chaos surrounding them. They think they’re safe here, but Elias knows better and he’s almost disappointed that Jon can’t tell. That Jon refuses to let himself Know the danger he’s in.

He just needs a nudge in the right direction.

Elias decides he can be that for him. 

It starts off like an itch and progresses slowly into a feeling nearly impossible to ignore. He knows Jon can feel him inside his mind and the knowledge comforts him. 

“Hello, Jon.”

It’s a few simple words, but the small gasp Jon takes is beautiful. His thoughts are racing and Elias is very glad his little protégé never learned to close off his mind.

“H-how are you doing this?” 

It’s horribly fitting that the first words Jon says to him in weeks are in a question. He’s always chasing his need to Know and that’s exactly why Elias chose him for this role. Jonathan Sims was practically born to be his Archivist. 

“It’s another gift from our shared benefactor, isn’t it lovely?”

It is, it really is. Elias can feel the appreciation and awe Jon still has regarding their god. No matter what Elias does, a part of Jon will always accept him into his life. He Knows Elias is his way down the path of knowledge. He wants to be closer to The Eye, he wants to absorb all the horrible things that come with worshipping such a being. 

“What do you want from me?”

“Oh, Jon.” Elias mummers fondly. “I want everything.” 

A knock echoes around Jon’s room, breaking the quiet intensity the room held before. Jon flinches hard at the sound and Elias sees flashes of Mr Spider’s book go through his mind and feels the shiver that runs down Jon’s back as a result. Martin should really know Jon better by now. 

“I’ll be a thought away if you want to continue our little conversation, Jon.”

“I don’t-” Another knock against the door inspires an entire wave of annoyance from Jon and Elias takes it as his que to slip out of his mind. He continues watching for a few minutes as Jon gathers his nerves and faces the door.

“What is it, Martin?” His tone is short and quick and sounds far too much like the old Jon. Martin flinches from behind the door and Elias smiles. Martin truly is the only obstacle left and even now, Jon is beginning to push him away. By the time he’s in Elias’ arms he will have no one to blame but himself for ending up there.

“I’ve made tea, if you want some that is.”

“No, I'm okay, Martin.”

‘Oh, uh- yeah, right, okay.” 

Elias recognises the look in Jon’s eyes. He doesn’t even have to Know to understand what’s running through his Archivist’s mind. There’s a new statement lying on his desk and he’s starving. They both know that once the statements run out, so does Jon’s patience. You can’t let a monster starve, afterall, imagine the consequences. No, Jon won’t let himself starve. He’ll find his way to Elias. Where he belongs.

“Statement of Jonathan Sims, The Archivist…”


End file.
